Look to the SKy
by queenie180
Summary: takes place after season 5..Connor is the only one left who can save the people all he needs is a little help from above...review please!
1. Chapter 1

_DISCLAIMER: all belongs to Joss Whedon, Sky and Sir are mine_

Look to the Sky

Connor Brown was your average university student. He did his work and got good grades in all his subjects. But what really fascinated him was the supernatural. He read books on it, took courses on it, and even wrote his own theories. What peaked his interest the most were the stories on demons, dimensions, and the future.

Some would say that he was just lucky, but most say that these were the reasons that she chose him. Who chose him for what you ask; this is what I'm about to tell you. It's a rather long story if you want to hear it properly, which I'm sure you do! So I would advise you get quite comfortable while I grab my papers. This being the only adventure I'd ever been on so I promptly wrote down every detail I could remember.

My name is Quentin Sir; I am a theorist and heavily involved in the supernatural. It was my profession that brought me upon such a young man as Connor Brown. He was coming to me for advice in something anyone other than me would have turned him in to the mental institution for. After all no one actually believes in demons and alternate dimensions. Sure we all read about them in books and watch stories about them on television, but no one actually believes. This is all fine and dandy but I don't actually come in at the beginning of the story so let's go back to Connor's university shall we.

It was a Monday afternoon in the middle of the school year when Connor first met Sky. She had no last name, or at least she didn't share it with him. It was 10:00 and first period was just starting when Connor noticed the beautiful new student sitting in the front row. Why anyone would be starting a class at this time of year would surely be insane. Think of all the notes she would have missed. Connor couldn't shake the absurdity of a new student out of his head even when Mr. Dupius, the professor of paranormal studies, introduced her as a transfer student. Transfer from where? And when other questions floated through Connor's head he couldn't help but notice her beauty. She had long blonde hair and definitely was no little girl. And though her head was not toward him he knew her eyes would be her most stunning feature. But surely someone like her would be off studying the history of polka dots not the paranormal and supernatural theories.

Then just at that moment she turned to look him straight in the eye and smiled sweetly. Connor was taken aback, how had she known he was watching her? Maybe she didn't and just happened to look back, you idiot; he thought. But that smile, it seemed like she knew him. Okay, you're in the middle of class concentrate on the work, he said to himself. But the class was already ending, seemed he'd just daydreamed through the entire lesson. Not good.

He walked through the halls and out the doors of the tall university building and headed off in the direction of the large doors of the Chap's Building. As the name indicated it was the boy's dormitory the girl's was on the other side of the campus. It was a stupid name and the residents of Chap's were constantly trying to come up with a new name and get it changed. Without prevail. Though it wasn't any better than the girl's dormitory a.k.a. Lass's. You'd think that a board of university professors could pick out better names for their buildings. He passed the fountain at the centre of the campus and passed the statue of the wolf. Sometimes Connor thought it was real, at night it was like a lone wolf howling to the moon. There was a hawk on the opposite side of the fountain. The statues apparently represented those who sought learning. How the two things connecting Connor could only guess. He was just at the steps of Chap's when he saw a flash of blonde hair out of the corner of his eye. He turned around quickly, just in time to see Sky look back at him as she turned a corner off the campus. Odd, he thought. All girls stayed at Lass's and there weren't any apartments close to the university. He shrugged it off and walked inside the dorm.

He waved to guys he knew in the hallway and stuck his key in the lock of his room. He dumped his bag on his bed and immediately turned on the computer. It was like a ritual for him to go back to his dorm straight after class, go on the net and search for anything about the supernatural or possible occurrences of supernatural events. Connor was a steadfast believer of anything to do with demons and dimensions and the like. He had quite a reason to it as well. It was also another ritual of his to go out around town when it was quite dark and find any dark beings. Yes, vampires. Connor was a vampire hunter, the only one in town in fact. There's usually about two in every city keeping the vampire and demon population down to a minimum, but no one seemed to have noticed – or cared about what was going on in Dale. Dale had a pretty long missing list and dead bodies were being found more and more often. Things were getting out of hand. _Which is why I was sent to observe what was happening you see_. Connor was starting to have trouble keeping up with the steadily growing population of vampires. He may be a super kid with incredible abilities and strengths, but he was still human and there was still a risk.

Connor returned from his patrol of the park dead tired. He had managed to bag five vampires. He trudged up the steps of Chap's not noticing the shadow watching him from behind the bushes on the side of the stairs. He dumped his weapons in his closet and collapsed on his bed falling asleep immediately.

The next morning Connor managed to get to class early, surprisingly enough. While he was sleeping he had had a dream of dark shadows all night so he was up earlier than usual. Sky was the next person to arrive. Connor watched as she set down her books and bag at her desk and was surprised when she didn't sit down. Instead she walked over to him, she sat backwards in the seat in front of him.

"So," she said bluntly. Connor raised an eyebrow. "Sky," she said holding out her hand to him. He took it and gave her his name. "So Connor, planning on joining 713?" she said with a small grin.

"I hadn't planned on it actually," he replied which was the truth.

"Surprising, I heard that everyone who wanted to get the credentials to join that branch of the government should take this course, and that there are rarely students who take it for fun." She examined her nails then looked at him straight in the eye.

"Are you?" He asked plainly. She shook her head.

"I was just interested in you." With that the door banged open and the other students poured into the room. She winked and returned to her seat. Connor was dumbfounded, that was the most ridiculous thing he had ever heard. She was just teasing him, he thought to himself, though he couldn't shake the feeling that there was something deeper. When class was over he gathered his things and headed out the door. He was about halfway down the hall when he noticed a flutter of blonde hair appear next to him.

"Hi," said Sky zipping up her bag. Connor nodded. "You don't say much do you?"

"Not usually," he replied a small smile playing across his lips. He couldn't help but feel that he could say anything to this girl. Sky smiled.

"When's your next class?"

"After lunch."

"Good. You can take me out for a cappuccino." Connor looked down at her in surprise. Sky just grinned, grabbed his arm and began leading him through the crowd. Next thing he knew he was seated in a small diner across from the strange girl. They ordered their drinks and waited in silence.


	2. Chapter 2

_DISCLAIMER: all belongs to Joss Whedon, Sky and Sir are mine_

"So you're a transfer student. From where exactly?" He said just to break the silence. Sky gasped.

"He speaks!" She said mockingly. The waiter set down their cups and she slurped the foam from the top of hers. Connor passed her a napkin as she lifted her head revealing a small cream moustache above her top lip. She smirked and wiped it off.

"You are very strange." He stated, Sky giggled.

"I'm not strange, just unique! I can guarantee you'll never meet another girl like me." She smiled brightly, "Around." Connor stared at her.

"What?"

"You asked where I was from, around."

"That's it, just around?"

"When you're ready I'll tell you exactly." She replied a twinkle in her eye. It was then Connor realised that he didn't care where she was from or what exactly she was doing here, he just liked her being around. Like she was supposed to be there with him. Connor smiled and nodded drinking the last drops of his coffee. Sky grinned and finished her drink as well.

They spent the rest of their lunch period walking around campus talking. Connor showed her where everything important was. By the time the bell rang he had learned that she was only taking the one class. He inquired as to why that was but all she did was smile and say again that she would tell him when he was ready. Connor waved and headed towards his next class stopping once to look back and see her disappear around a corner. He shook his head and entered the large lecture hall. The professor walked in and began his lesson on ancient history.

Meanwhile, Sky walked down the street and exited the university grounds. She had just reached her small pad when the headaches came. Her head was thrown back as if hit with a shovel and she grabbed the wall to steady herself, the images came flooding through her mind. She saw the woman and child walking through the night towards a parking lot. A large demon shows up behind the car and slaughters the woman and child. Sky gagged and ran for the washroom. She emerged from it a few minutes later cursing. She went to the kitchen, made a cloth wet and placed it on the back of her neck. As soon as she had her nerves back under control she grabbed her purse and left the apartment. She walked down the small road and made her way through a series of sides streets until she came to a large building. There was a bar on the bottom floor and the floors above were reserved for special businesses. She walked into the bar and was immediately greeted with the smell of smoke, beer and demons. Yes, it was a demon bar. One of the few in the city, they were situated in different places and allowed the clientele to come and be among their own kind more or less. Sky walked up to the counter.

"Can I help you lass?" The large horned bartender asked her. "Something I can get you?"

"A water and a visit with the top please Vin." She replied idly. Vin nodded and passed her a glass. She sat and drank her water as he talked to the vampire at the back door. The vampire nodded to her and she raised herself from the stool and made her way over. She thanked Vin and followed the vampire into the elevator. They got out when they had reached the top most floor. The vampire led her down the hall to a large door and knocked. The door opened and the vampire left her to go back down to the bar.

"Enter." Said a voice from within. Sky closed the door behind her. "Ah, Sky. It's been a while since I've seen you around here." Said the man seated behind a large desk. If a man is what you could call him. He was human for the most part, his eyes and ears were piggish and his nails were long and clicked as he drummed his fingers on the desk. His tail was clearly visible swishing back and forth behind the large chair he was seated on. Sky nodded and examined the room around her. Her eyes came to rest on the heads mounted on the wall and the shivering bundle of clothes in the far corner of the room.

"You've redecorated." The man smiled.

"You like it?" He asked grinning. "I decided I should put up my trophies. It keeps the new people in line."

"And the girl in the corner is what…a snack for later?" She said pointedly. Again the man grinned this time bearing teeth. "You never change Pert."

"You can have some if you want." He offered.

"No thanks, I'm trying to cut back."

"Right, right that whole powers-that-be crap." She glared at him and took a seat. "So what can I do for you Sky?"

"What have you got on camorra demons?"

"You know, you are lucky I love you more than I do the rest of our kind." He said reaching into his drawers. He flipped through some files and pulled out a folder. "This is all I got." He said handing it to her. She flipped through the first few pages and nodded.

"Thanks. By the way, while I'm here, got anything new in?" Pert sighed and got up from his chair. He led her over to the back wall and pressed a button on the bookshelf opening up the wall to reveal isles of weapons of all sorts. Though not the average guns and such, those were for human wars and most did nothing against demons and vampires. These were state of the art swords and crossbows and spears. Anything you wanted was there, like a shopping mall for the lucky Sky had once said. She followed Pert down the isle to the very end.

"This is where we put the new stuff, we're trying to get rid of the old stuff first and most people who come round here just pick the first thing they lay eyes on. You can have anything you want, just make sure you return it. Unless you got enough money to pay for one of these suckers." Sky smiled.

"Any late fees my dear librarian?" Pert laughed.

"Just make sure I get them back, not broken would be preferred." With that he left her to the stacks and returned to his desk. Sky looked over the weapons and tried out the ones she liked. Finally she picked a double-ended axe. It had an axe head on one end and a long stake on the other end, both in silver. The handle in the middle was polished oak. A very nice piece that she was sure cost a fortune. She brought the piece to Pert's desk pushing the button and closing the wall up behind her. Pert eyed the weapon she had chosen and smiled lovingly up at her. "You always knew how to choose 'em! Take good care of her you hear. And make sure you come 'round more often." Sky smiled back and turned to leave. "What! You're leaving without giving ol' Pert a hug?" He laughed and pulled her into a big bear hug. After nearly suffocating her he released Sky and said goodbye. Sky left through the back door so the demons in the bar wouldn't get the wrong impressions from the nice shiny axe she now carried. Always count on Pert to have something nice for her. She thought grimly, now she had to wait until dark to find the creep who was going to kill the woman and child.

The next morning she awoke to find her shiny new blade covered in a strange orangey blood. Sky sighed, another vision carefully avoided. She took a shower and put on some nice clothes and headed off for the university. She reached the campus and smiled to the people she knew. When she reached her classroom Connor was already there. She looked him over as he set out his books, clearly not even noticing she was there. He was muscular, she could tell from the tight fit of his shirt. He had a set jaw like his father but his eyes were his mother's, the fierceness in them gave her away. No one would have guessed he was the son of two vampires Connor was perfectly human. He looked up and smiled when he saw her. She smiled back and took her seat as the other students came in; somehow they were always the first ones there.


	3. Chapter 3

_DISCLAIMER: all belongs to Joss Whedon, Sky and Sir are mine_

The lesson was long and the teacher droned, though made it clear he wanted the students to know about shadow demons. Sky already knew everything there was to know about them and often found herself aching to correct the teacher on something he'd get wrong. It wasn't often but it happened which was forgivable considering everything known about shadow demons was completely based on theory. It was also obvious that Mr. Dupius suspected her. So she kept her mouth shut and took notes like the rest of the class, though she couldn't' help but yawn every now and then. Connor noticed this and caught up to her after class.

"Tired today or was he actually that boring?" He said causing Sky to smile.

"Boring, he can really drone can't he?" Connor laughed. "So what are we doing today?"

"Actually I've got to get down to the library, there's some research I have to do for ancient histories. Your welcome to come if you want." Sky looked up at him surprised at what he was asking. "I would love the company."

"I've got nothing better to do." She found herself replying. Odd, she thought, now she enjoyed his company? Connor led her through the building to the other end where the library was located. They picked a table near the stacks and set down their bags. "So, what are we looking for?"

"Mayans." He said already scanning the shelves of books. He looked side long at her and was shocked to see her actually looking. Connor smiled to himself, simply glad that she had come at all. They gathered a few books and Connor sat at one end of the table rummaging in his bag for a pen and paper. When he couldn't find any he looked up and saw Sky already holding out a blue pen and a couple of sheets in front of him like she had read his mind. He thanked her and began going through the books writing down anything useful. He looked up at her every now and then to find her reading through a small file. "What are you reading?" He finally asked. Sky looked up at him and smiled mischievously. She opened her mouth to say something but Connor answered for her. "Yah, yah, I know. You'll tell me when I'm ready." Sky giggled.

"You're getting to know me too well." Her eyes glittered Connor smiled suddenly feeling embarrassed. My God, he thought, I think I'm falling for her. He shook his head and returned to his notes. The bell rang and they gathered up their things and returned the books to their places on the shelves. Sky turned to leave and he suddenly couldn't bear it.

"Hey Sky," he said hastily. She turned to look at him and smiled.

"Hmm."

"I was wondering, you know if you ah, wanted to go to dinner tonight. With me. If you wanted." Sky giggled.

"You really suck when it comes to girls." Connor blushed slightly, he wasn't used to this. He was usually the bad ass, the one who didn't have to ask when it came to girls. But she was different he supposed, she's been different since the day he met her he reminded himself. "I'd love to here's my number," she said writing it on his hand. "Just tell me when and where." She smiled and skipped down the steps and around the corner. Connor smiled and walked into class.

That night Connor got himself dressed into his best clothes and gave himself one last look in the mirror. Finally satisfied with his appearance he grabbed the flower and opened the door. As he did a letter fell from the crack between the door and the post. He bent down and read that it was addressed to him but with no return address on the front. He tossed the letter on the table and headed out the door. Better to read it later than keep Sky waiting, he thought. He drove down her street and looked at his surroundings. This wasn't good; she was situated right in the middle of a major vampire hang out. Lots of the big vamp gangs liked to hang out around there. He rang her bell keeping one eye at his back. When Sky answered he couldn't help but look with both eyes. She was wearing a beautiful black dress that stopped just above the knees. It had thin straps and a low neck. She had her hair down and was wearing a silver necklace.

"Beautiful," he murmured. Sky giggled.

"Thanks, and don't worry about the street, there haven't been any robberies in a while." This pulled him out of his reverie.

"Robberies?" he asked, he knew the real reason but didn't want to mention it in case she didn't believe.

"Yah, it's a pretty tough town around here, but it's the cheapest I could find on short notice." Connor nodded and offered his arm; she took it and locked her door. He drove them to a small restaurant near the university. Sky looked at the menu prices as soon as they were given a table. "Connor are you sure you can afford this?" She inquired, concerned. Connor smiled.

"Order anything you want, it's no problem." She nodded in response. They ordered their food and drinks and waited quietly. "So, am I ready to know where you came from?" Sky smiled and shook her head.

"Tonight is just a regular night, just you and me in the present, in the now. The past is behind us and future has not yet come. You are not yet ready young padawan." She giggled. Connor rolled his eyes.

"Whatever." Their meals arrived and they tucked in. They spoke idle conversation throughout making sure to make the other laugh. The waiter had collected their empty plates and brought the dessert. They had ordered a chocolate cake and were going to share it because both were practically full. Connor drove her home in silence and walked her to her door.

"I hope you can trust me soon, I'm sure your past can't be that horrible." He smirked. Sky smiled lovingly at him and cupped his cheek in her hand.

"I've never met anyone like you Connor Brown. Thanks for dinner." She pecked him on the lips and entered her pad closing the door behind her. Connor stood at the closed door dumbfounded. He made his way back to his dorm room, his thoughts swimming. When he got home he noticed the letter on the table. He picked it up and opened it.

_Dear Connor,_

_We have not yet met but I know you quite well. You are the son of the two most vicious vampires, an impossible feat yes. But it happened none the less. I am sorry to hear of the death of your father as I have had the privilege to have met him once or twice. His insouled self of course. I understand the problem that has occurred following his death, the influx of vampire and demon population in Dale. I also understand that you alone have been left to deal with this problem. But you are alone no more. There are new players in town, myself included, and I only wish to aid. If you wish to meet me and gain some help in this problem I would be more than obliged. I am sorry I cannot enclose my name at this time but I have already said too much if some one undead were to pick up this letter instead of yourself. Meet me at the corner of Young by the tree just outside your university at the end of your first period. I will know you and will come to you. Trust me when I say you will know me though we have not yet met._

_I part with these words of good fortune._

_Look to the Sky!_

Connor put down the letter and went off to bed. He hadn't yet decided whether he would meet this aid or not by the time he fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

_DISCLAIMER: all belongs to Joss Whedon, Sky and Sir are mine_

The next morning he was still thinking about it. Sky noticed this and came over after the class had ended.

"Hey, what's up, your all cloudy-faced?" Connor smiled.

"Just thinking, listen I cant do anything today I got somewhere I have to be." He said finally making up his mind. Sky pouted pretending to be hurt. Connor laughed and lifted her chin with his hand. He kissed her lightly and headed off in the direction of the tree the letter had indicated. Sky shaded her eyes and watched him cross the campus; she shrugged and walked to the library.

When Connor reached the tree there was already someone there. It was an older man, probably in his fifties. _Actually this is where I come in, that's me by the tree._ He turned sensing Connor's presence. Connor smiled when he saw the face.

"Mr. Sir! You old rascal how could you write that we'd never met? Just to put me off right?" Connor said brightly reaching the older man. Mr. Sir frowned.

"Connor, we have never met. But I told you that you would know me. It is another of your implanted memories that we have met. Have you not yet learned to separate them?" Connor stopped smiling.

"'Course I have I just get thrown off sometimes I guess. In my memories you were my psychiatrist and friend after I started having problems with rediscovering my abilities. Wow this is weird, we've met but we haven't."

"Then let us start over, I am Quentin Sir." He said holding out his hand. Connor took it and held the firm grip. "Shall we talk over lunch I am starving?" Connor smiled and looked around to see if he could see Sky anywhere in case she wished to join them. When he didn't he nodded and led Quentin to the small diner.

"I don't really know what to say," said Connor. "I feel like I already know everything there is to know about you because of these memories that apparently don't exist." Quentin smiled and nodded in agreement.

"I feel the same way actually, we have never met yet I feel a bond. I suppose it would be best if we just talked about the little problem we have here." Connor looked at him puzzled.

"I didn't know we had a problem."

"Surely you've noticed that the vampire and demon numbers have been steadily inclining. I've been watching your patrols and there are simply too many nowadays for your nightly activities to count for anything." Connor frowned.

"Well then what do you propose we do about it?" He inquired; Quentin took a sip of his tea.

"Finish what Angel started."

Connor stared at the British man seated across from him in disbelief. Angel, his vampire father, had fought against the senior partners of a multi-million dollar evil law firm, Wolfram and Hart. In order to give Connor his new life Angel had to sign on with Wolfram and Hart and became CEO of the firm here in Dale. He had taken on everything the senior partners had thrown at him eventually taking down the building with the defeat of their liaison, with the help of Connor of course. Angel and his team had met up for a final confrontation with the senior partners and had lost their lives in the heroic battle. Connor was torn after his real father's death. He was the son a vampires among regular people and living with regular humans who called themselves his parents, his family.

"You're crazy." He stated bluntly, no emotion showing in his eyes. Quentin shook his head.

"I know it seems that way, but we're going to do it a little differently than he did." He replied. Still Connor showed no emotion.

"How do you mean?"

"When the senior partners pulled all those demons and vampires out of their portals to fight Angel's gang they didn't put them back afterward. The outbreak in population is entirely Wolfram and Hart's fault so the only way to get control of the situation is to take out Wolfram and Hart."

"You realise they all died the last time they tried that?" Said Connor glaring. Quentin was not fazed.

"Yes but Angel wanted it that way. He took out the Blackthorns, the senior partners most beloved fold, most devoted followers. He wanted to speak directly to the senior partners. We will just take out the buildings one by one until they have none left to reinforce their situation and then we can crush them." Quentin finished with a large squashing gesture. Connor raised an eyebrow.

"And how do expect to do that, old man?"

"Take out the liaisons of course. They are linked to the energy of the buildings. As you saw for yourself when you aided Angel as soon as the liaison was dead the building crumbled." Connor sat there letting the information sink in. Everything the old man said was true, he knew, he had seen it. Connor sighed.

"All right. But we're going to need lots of information." Quentin just smiled.

"You will see. I will arrange for it. We will meet again at my home at the end of this week." He handed Connor a slip of paper, then he put on his hat, added a few coins to the slip and walked out of the diner. Connor stared at the paper. It was going to be extremely dangerous and difficult. But he had to do it. If not just for Angel also for himself, he needed more excitement in his life. Not that Sky wasn't exciting or anything. He smiled and as if on cue Sky popped her head into the diner.

"Hey dreamy, are you finished or are you gonna sit there for a little while more?" She giggled. Connor paid the waiter and went outside to meet her. He kissed her mouth softly and took her hand leading her back to campus.


	5. Chapter 5

_DISCLAIMER: all belongs to Joss Whedon, Sky and Sir are mine_

"Sorry, where were you?" He inquired as they reached the large fountain.

"I decided that it was about time I went exploring this place you know." She said excitedly as she sat on the stone around the fountain. "I've been here for a while now and I still don't know exactly what is here." Suddenly she swerved to look at him her eyes sparkling. "Did you know they have a gym here? It's huge, and it's got everything you'd need for a proper work out. And it looks like there's a class on like self defence or something cuz they've got some amazing equipment!"

"Really?" She grabbed his hands and pulled him off the bench.

"Come on, get some stuff you can sweat in and we'll go check it out." Connor laughed and nodded. He ran into his dorm and grabbed his workout bag and ran back to the fountain where Sky was already waiting with a gym bag of her own. Connor raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"I was just coming back from my apartment with my stuff when I peeked into the diner." She smiled and began up the steps of the large university building. She led him through a twist of halls and classrooms until they reached two large doors. As she pushed them open they revealed a huge gym with mats and every piece of equipment he could think anyone would need. Sky pointed to one side of the gym at a door that said men's and entered the one that said women's.

He emerged wearing his grey sweat pants and a white sport tank top, his socks and shoes in the gym bag he carried not wanting to leave it in the locker room for anyone to find. He had just put his stuff down at the side of the room when Sky emerged from the women's locker room carrying her own bag. Connor smiled, she was wearing black sport capres and a tight fitting black tank top with a tight grey tee shirt over top, except the tee shirt was cut off just below her chest and the neck was cut extra wide so it almost fell off her shoulders exposing the straps of the tank top. She had tied her long hair back in a ponytail and had also stuff her socks and her shoes in her bag setting it down next to his own. He tensed as she brushed past and began to stretch showing off her figure. Connor shook his head and joined her in stretching. She then proceeded to lead him through an exhilarating workout.

They began with the treadmill and went on through the rest off the equipment stopping momentarily every now and then for a water break. Then they moved on to weights and then a bit of cardio on the mats. At yet another water break about two hours after beginning Connor realized that she was very fit and she had muscle. Not many females could set the pace for males. The comparison in muscle tone was too great a comparison yet here she was wearing him down.

Her eyes lit as she saw the balancing beam on one side of the room, she quickly bounded over to check it out. Connor followed close behind. She stepped onto the beam and began a slow gymnastics routine comprised of summersaults and flips and turns of all kinds. She was also very limber, he noted. Connor set himself at the rings and slowly worked his arm muscles. As he landed he noticed Sky had stopped with the beam and was watching him. He through his arms up and bowed as if he was at a competition. Sky giggled and clapped.

"Bravo! You definitely know your stuff." She remarked happily. Connor shrugged. He walked over to his bag to search for a new water bottle and accidentally dropped all its contents on the floor. Connor cursed and began picking up his things. He then realised that he had left a stake in the bag from the last time he was out and quickly reached out his hand to hide it but was too late. Sky picked up the stake and twirled it in her palm. Connor looked up hesitantly into her eyes to see what her reaction would be. It was not what he expected. She didn't seem confused or surprised at all.

"It's dull."

"What?" He asked astounded at her remark.

"I'm amazed you can actually kill any vampires with a dull stake. But I guess it comes easy for you seeing as you've got amazing muscles, right." She handed it back to him and smiled as she looked into his eyes. "Me, I prefer shiny things!" Connor was taken aback.


	6. Chapter 6

_DISCLAIMER: all belongs to Joss Whedon, Sky and Sir are mine_

"You know about vampires? You kill them yourself?"

"Connor, I'm surprised you hadn't guessed before."

"Well I," he began. But she cut him off.

"Let's spar."

"Spar?"

"Yah, you know fight but as a practice. Come on show me what you got I mean you're already really late for ancient history anyways." She smiled and backed herself onto the mats steadily facing him a smile of playfulness splayed across her face. He couldn't resist that; he smiled and stepped onto the mats to join in. They began with simple punches and blocks then picked it up to kicks and swipes. Sky started to get bored so she decided to see how good he really was, she quickened the pace and added more energy, Connor could only make the adjustments to keep him steady with her time. Then suddenly her style changed to a more ruthless one and the energy heightened even more. Connor pulled out his inhuman strengths to oblige her. The pace was like lightning and the blows were strong and hard like he was on the street with a demon. She landed a kick square on the chest and he realised it. As she backed up so he could return to his feet he hesitated.

"You're…. you're a demon!" He jumped to his feet and she smiled mischievously.

"Hey you finally guessed. Took you longer than I thought it would though."

"You're holding back."

"Aren't you?"

"Maybe a little." He grinned. "Wanna' go all out? See what we're really like?"

"If I gave everything I had Connor, I'd kill you." Said Sky seriously no grin on her face. Connor narrowed his eyes.

"Maybe you underestimate me."

"I don't think so." But she came at him again even harder than before. It was like she hadn't been doing anything previously and was fresh out of the showers. The energy she had after the two-hour workout they'd just had and half an hour of sparing already under their belts was incredible. But Connor could keep up and they both gave and received painful blows as the fight got even more intense. Connor landed a well-placed combination of kicks and punches and got Sky on her back. As he came in to the finish the fight she did a flip kick thing he had never seen before and in seconds she was sitting on him, one of her hands on his throat and the other in the poised in a claw-like gesture. All this in fluid movements that were definitely otherworldly.

They were both breathing hard from the loss of breath. Connor looked up into her eyes and for the first time she showed them for what they really were, the usually sparkling grey was replaced with a dark bluish black colour with no pupil. They were the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen, like dark pools you could drown in for eternity. His emotions and the tiring energy overtook him and without thinking his upper body arched upward as much as their positions on the mats would permit and took her lips fiercely in his own. She obliged by removing her death grip on his throat and tangled both her hands in his hair, as the kiss grew deeper and almost painful. The energy that had been built up during the match was lost in the fury of passion. With the sudden need for blood and to kill something Connor accidentally bit down on her tongue. For a moment Sky let her blood trickle down his tongue then she bolted backwards and perched herself on the balancing beam as if she were a predator glaring down her its prey, her eyes flashing. Connor closed his eyes and let the intoxicating taste of her blood drive his taste buds crazy.

"I'm so sorry." He said finally breaking the silence. Sky nodded her head her eyes had returned to their light grey colour. "Now, will you tell me?" Sky shook her head.

"You're still not ready." She replied bluntly. It was like another blow to his face, Connor was winded.

"What! I know you're a demon now and after all I…we…?" Sky stepped down from her perch and walked over to him, helping him up off the floor.

"I will tell you some things but the whole story will be revealed when the time is right." She cupped his face and smiled up at him. "Take me out to dinner tonight and we'll talk, I promise." Connor sighed and took her hand into his own.

"Oh, all right. You're a moocher you know." Sky grinned and kissed his cheek before heading off for the women's locker room with her bag. Connor shook his head and followed suit by picking up his own gym bag and going to the men's locker room to shower.


	7. Chapter 7

_DISCLAIMER: all belongs to Joss Whedon, Sky and Sir are mine_

Early that evening Connor arrived at Sky's house just as she was locking the door. She ran down the steps to Connor who was leaning against the side of the car. She was wearing a black tank top with a white design trailing around it and a pair of faded jeans that were snug to her figure. Connor opened the door for her and went around to his own side. They drove in silence to the restaurant and were quickly seated at a booth at the very back. They ordered their drinks and meals and sat in wait.

"So…" Said Connor again the one to break the silence. "Will you tell me something, anything? You show up in the middle of a semester with one name. No past, no background, nothing. Then you steal my heart with a wink, though I know why now, I've always been attracted to demons but that's beside the point." He paused to catch his breath, Sky sat and smiled quietly. "You're the other player who Mr. Sir said had just arrived." That last comment caught her by surprise.

"Mr. Sir? Other player?"

"Mr. Sir is…I dunno it's complicated. We talked the other day, he's comes to help. But he said that there were new players in town that would effect what was about to happen. I assume he includes himself as a player, I count as one but I'm not new. You are. And I'm sure what you're going to tell me will definitely add the fact that your going to play a major part in upcoming events." Sky stared at him then smiled.

"You're right. I'm a part of it. Connor do you trust me?"

"How can I trust you if you wont even tell me where you're from or what you're doing here, how can I trust you if keep so many secrets from me." Sky's smile faded.

"My full name is Skylera Takunmi. I am a shadow demon from the Shumino dimensions." Connor's eyed widened.

"The shadow demons that were almost unknown to us, the ones that we talked about in class?" Sky nodded proudly.

"Everything that crazy man said was wrong."

"I know but I've read books on the species. They stick to their dimension, never come out. My dad's old books." He replied to Sky's raised eyebrow. "The one's I could save from the ruins and some that were left behind in the hotel. What are you doing here Sky? Shadow demons never leave their dimension." Sky looked down.

"That is one of the things I will tell you another time." Connor reached over and lifted her chin.

"Hey, I'm sorry." Sky looked up at him and smiled.

"I was sent here." She said bluntly, she looked at Connor again and saw he looked a bit confused. Sky sighed. "After I left the Shumino I lived in different cities, I took jobs in demon bars and casinos as the entertainment. Everything was fine for about a month or two and then I got a job at this new bar in Las Vegas. The demon that ran it was very kind to me, a real slicker. I was doing a show one night and he was at the bar talking to a rich looking drinker. When suddenly in the middle of my song he whipped his head around and stared at me!" Sky gestured wildly her eyes wide. "I kept singing and he kept staring, then he started to run through the crowd towards the stage. I thought he was going crazy so I just kept singing, then suddenly my head was thrown back in the most amazingly hot pain I had ever felt like I was hit with multiple bricks. I don't really remember what happened next but these images like memories flashed across my eyes and then everything was black." Connor's eyes went wide as he realized what she was talking about. But how could she? He thought to himself. "When I woke up he was there beside me with a wet cloth on my forehead. I asked him what happened and then he explained it all to me."

"What was this demon's name?" Connor cut in.

"Lorne. Why?" Connor sighed.

"I know him." Sky raised her eyebrow.

"Really? Well he told me about you, and Angel, and everything about his past and yours. It's quite amazing the things you've been through." Connor looked into her eyes and was amazed at what he saw. There in Sky's beautiful grey eyes was wonder, awe, and pure admiration. This was a descendant of the most powerful warrior race of demons, and she was staring up at him in adoration. Then her head cocked to one side. "Then he told me of a woman." Connor snapped back to reality.

"A woman?"

"Yes, her name was Cordelia. She was deeply woven into your past." Connor looked away. "I'm sorry for your loss." Connor looked back up at her and smiled realising she knew not to continue. Though he found he was not as hurt by the mention of her name, perhaps because he'd found Sky. Sky nodded, "He told me that I inherited this gift from her when she died. The Powers That Be were blessing me or something like that, though it feels more like a curse."

"Wait, it hurts you?" Sky raised her eyebrow.

"Yes, comes with a splitting headache afterwards too."

"That shouldn't happen." Said Connor shaking his in disbelief. Sky cocked her head.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, demons are the ones who are supposed to have the visions. So they are the ones who can handle them. No pain for the otherworldly. Doyle, he was a half-demon and didn't have them by choice. Half-demon, pain. Cordelia, human therefore pain. But then she became half-demon to keep the visions, choice therefore no pain. Do you get it?" Sky nodded slowly.

"I am pure blood demon, these pains should not happen to me…."

"Yes."

"Then why are they?"

"I have no idea. But we can get Mr. Sir to check it out." Again Sky nodded. "So let me get this straight, you left the Shumino for reasons I'm not yet ready to know, then you met Lorne and got the visions when Cordelia died. You are now the messenger of the Powers That Be and were sent to me to help in some great 'thing' that's supposed to happen."

"Yes."

"Wow, I liked it better when I thought you were just into me." Sky giggled. "I think it's time you met Mr. Sir."


End file.
